This House is not a Home
by 1lexie12
Summary: Bella never was a true kid. When she was 3 her mother left for some unknown reason. Charlie tried taking over the role of "mom", but Bella became the "mom" for herself. Edward Cullen comes into Bella's life trying to get her inner child to come out.AH


Hihello! Well, I havent really written ANYTHING because well I suck, but ihatejacob1 has inspired the writer in me! PLEASE GO CHECK HER STORIES OUT!

Well just to let you know if ANYONE was wondering Bella (in this story)was born in 1993(so her age would match with this new year!) I'm keeping her birthday the same. Renee DIDN'T interfere with Charlie's nor Bella's life after she left. For all we know she could be a Homeless:P( yes I did just capitalize "homeless")

Summary(again)-

_15 years ago from current day ( January 4__th__, 2011)_

_Charlie Swan walked into his cozy house carrying a bag of groceries with Bella trailing behind him. Charlie turned around to find Bella stomping around in the rain._

"_Bella! Get out of those rain puddles this instant young lady!"_

"_uh hmm" she responded. Charlie let Bella stay out for a while letting her enjoy her youth, while he set the bag on the kitchen table. He started emptying the bag when he noticed a little note on the fridge. Renee's wedding ring was attached._

_Dear Charlie,_

_I'm sorry for doing this, but I never wanted to have this child. I only stayed because you said everything would be okay, but now I see that I have made a mistake. I lied to you, and you lied to me. I only said "i do" because I was afraid. Please take care of yourself and Bella. You and Bella mean the world to me, but I'm not cut out to be a mother. I want Bella to grow up a strong independent girl__ .__ She could never learn that from me. I'm going back home. I need to straighten things out. I want to live the life I want. Please leave me alone after we get the divorce figured out._

_Renee_

_Charlie took a moment to let things sink in. He started for the Master and everything that belonged to Renee was gone. Her clothes, her shampoo, her everything. The room was clean. Spic and span. Charlie ran back to the living room, searching for anything associated with Renee. All the family portraits were gone. There were only pictures of Bella, Charlie, or Bella and Charlie. _

_He took a step back to look at his new house. Yes, __house.__ He would never think of it as __home__ again. All of Renee's pointless nic-nacs completed the house in a way. __**She**__ completed the house. __Childish laughter filled the silence. Bella was still outside playing in the rain. She was soaked head to toe in filthy side-of-the-road water._

"_Look Daddy. Look! I'm having fun! Fun!"Her hair was sticking to her face, her smile barley noticeable, but it was definitely there. Charlie let Bella have her fun while she could. What he didn't know was that he would never see a smile like that on Bella's face for another 18 years._

_Charlie made Bella come in 10 minutes later to clean up. Charlie took Bella to the bathroom, got her out of her wet clothes, and wrapped her in a towel._

"_Bella?" Bella turned to face her father. "I need to tell you something..."_

_"But why?" Bella asked. Charlie had explained that Mommy needed to be alone._

"_For how long?". Charlie told her that Mommy would never come back._

"_No. Mommy loves me...right Daddy?" Charlie told her that he loved Bella more than anything._

"_But what about Mommy?" Charlie repeated that he loved her more than anything._

"_I love Mommy, Daddy" Charlie said he knew Bella loved her._

"_Does Daddy love Mommy?" Charlie hesitated. He told Bella that he loved her a lot._

"_I love you Daddy" Charlie didn't say any more. He got Bella dressed, and went to make dinner._

_Bella didn't cry, but someone did that night. Charlie blamed himself for everything that went wrong that day._

Current day

"Hello! Earth to Dad?... Is anyone in there?" Bella Swan waved her hand in front of her fathers face. Charlie Swan gathered his thoughts and focused his attention on his daughter. Charlie chauffeured his daughter to school, wished her luck, and asked her if she would go get groceries after school.

Charlie stepped inside his house. He took a couple of steps around._ No. Still not home._


End file.
